


Detour

by Mimmi_ger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmi_ger/pseuds/Mimmi_ger
Summary: Five years after the battle of Hogwarts Harry draws a line under the life he lived so far and choses a new way with the unexpected help from Severus Snape.





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I hope you like this story. It´s my first and I´m no native speaker. So, please be nice :)

** Detour **

Five years. Five years since the end of the war. Of course there was an annual ceremony. And of course he had to attend this dreaded event. Thank goodness he had convinced the Minister that he felt not capable of presenting a speech. And he had given them the choice if they wanted him to be there they had to stop bothering him any further, otherwise he wouldn´t come. So no speech it was.

Groaning Harry turned around and peered wearily to the other side of his bed. No not his bed. Their bed. But more and more often he slept alone in the king-size four poster bed. Not that he minded though. The illusion of a happy relationship had faded with every year passing. To the outerworld they were still the happy couple but inside their own home they barely spoke a word. To be honest Harry had lost track when had been actually the last time they spoke at all. Mostly they yelled at each other. Both frustrated with how their lives had changed. He knew Ginny was as unhappy as he was. She did her best to be nice but Harry couldn´t restrain it any longer.

He and Ginny had married one week after her seventeens birthday, only three months after the war and just before Ginny returned to Hogwarts for her final year.

Molly had been so proud to have Harry finally and officially in her family and Hermione too, as she and Ron followed suit and the, back then, excited young couples celebrated a double wedding.

But today no one of them was excited anymore and not even remotely happy.

Shaking his head Harry dragged himself out of the bed and under the shower. This day was bad enough even without the burden his marriage had become.

Celebrating the dead and his so high praised heroism. The thought alone made him sick.

After the shower and getting dressed he walked sombre down in the kitchen.

“Master Harry” Kreacher greeted him with a deep bow. Harry glanced down and just nodded. The damned elf knew exactly what he wanted, no need to voice it. With a huff he plunged down on a chair as he heard the faint turning of a key in the lock. Ginny…So she had stayed the whole night away. Resignation took over. Who he tried to fool? There was no way they could work this disaster out. Not even with a therapist.

Harry waited for Ginny to peer around the corner.  

“Good morning” He said neutrally and watched her face fall.

“Harry…” She gasped and descending her gaze to the floor she started to mumble something inaudible.

“Ginny, there´s no need to find excuses. Really. I have just one question” Harry waited until Ginny found the courage to look up and meet his eyes. “Do you love him?” That was it. He had said it out loud. She only needed to confirm that there was another man. But he saw her hesitating. So Harry spoke on. “Ginny, we´re married for five years. And we´re both unhappy with it. I love you but if someone would ask me what this love is I had to say that it´s not romantic. You are like a sister and it feels simply wrong to continue this farce, only for your mother´s sake”

Harry saw the tiniest smile on Ginny´s lips and how she exhaled in something that could only be relief.

“I was so afraid you´d be angry and we´d just fight again” Ginny whispered and sat finally down beside him.

“How could I? You mean too much to me as that I could keep you from being happy. And I take Dean makes you happy”

“God, how do you know?” She breathed looking warily up at him.

“I shared a dormitory with him over years, I know this scent that clings on you every time you come home”

Ginny´s eyes filled with tears.

Harry smiled sadly as he pulled her closer and embraced her gently. He stroked her back until she stopped sobbing and sat back to look at him again.

She nodded.

“Yes, I love him”

“That´s good. Than you will possibly not mind to sign these” Harry slid a stack of papers over to Ginny. “Divorce-papers. You just need to sign here, here and here” He pointed with every here on a line. It was oddly satisfying to see Ginny affix her signature.

“Mom´s going to kill us” Ginny breathed a shaky chuckle as she put the quill aside.

“Oh I´m afraid not only us”

Because that was the sad truth. Ron and Hermione had made the same step after acknowledging that they liked each other more when they were just friends.

“They did it too then?”

“Last week. Yes”

After that the two spoke not much anymore. Ginny fire-called Dean and packed a few things together before she kissed Harry on the cheek.

“Are you sure I shall not come with you?”

“Yes, Ron and Hermione are there. You go and enjoy your union with Dean” He smiled cheekily and shoved her towards the fireplace. With a last shooing motion he made her step into the green flames and she was gone.

Harry turned one time around himself. Finally he could leave this house, which had never felt like home. With a last glance he disapparated to Ron and Hermione.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

_Three months later_

Harry looked confused around. Heavens where was he? He´d thought he knew Diagon Alley by now but somehow he found a place he´d never been before and just to make it worse he was not entirely sober. The world swayed and twisted slightly around him and he took hold on a wall to not fall head first down the two steps that suddenly appeared right before him.

“Hmpf…” Harry made as someone behind him grabbed his shoulder and steadied him against the wall he had intended to get hold on a second earlier.

“Careful” A smooth voice said. Smooth and rich, like a good old scotch. Harry chuckled at this thought. But somewhere in his foggy mind the voice retrieved memories. It sounded awful familiar but he had no idea why. Blearily he looked up and sobered immediately as he gazed in the sarcastic glare of Severus Snape. He hadn´t seen the man since the day Madam Pomfrey had granted him five minutes to speak with his former Potions Professor. It was a week after the battle at Hogwarts and the first time Snape woke up at all. It had been five very short minutes where Harry only expressed his thanks and apologised for being this troublesome git he´d been during his school time. Snape hadn´t said much, what was difficult anyway with his throat still perforated by this damned snake´s bite, but he´d managed to make sure they were even now and there was nothing Harry had to apologise for.

“P-P-Professor…” Harry gasped and was sure to see for a brief moment equally surprise flicker through those bottomless cold black eyes before him.

“Potter” Snape snarled. “What a joy to find the saviour of the world drunk in a place like this. Be glad no journalist dares ever to come down here. They´d have input for weeks”

Harry swallowed and was not sure what to make of this comment.

“Er…”

“I see, eloquent as ever” Snape mocked and added with an arched eyebrow, “Care to explain what you´re doing here? Besides trying to break your neck as it seemed”

“To be honest, I was on my way home and…ah…eh…I have no idea where I am” Harry muttered sheepishly.

Black eyes bored into him and just as Harry thought Snape would make another snappy comment the other man broke out in deep, hoarsely laughter.

“Getting lost and landing in placed they´d not planned to be, typical Gryffindor” Snape said as he stopped laughing. “Come on then, let me save the great Saviour”

Snape put a surprisingly warm hand on Harry´s back and guided him away.

“Eh, sir? Where was I?”

“You´re really unaware, aren´t you?” Snape chuckled lowly.

To say that Harry was startled didn´t get the point. Snape laughing and chuckling? He must be in bigger trouble than assumed.

“Please, Professor, just tell me”

“Drop that. I´m not your Professor anymore. And you are in the man´s district of Diagon Alley”

“Man´s district” Harry parroted without knowing what that meant.

“Oh for Salazar´s sake, Potter! You stood right in front of a gay pub”

Harry stopped rooted to the spot and gawped open mouthed at Snape.

“I…Eh…Oh”

Snape´s arched eyebrow was back and all of a sudden Harry felt again like the fifteen year old who´d said something stupid in Potions class. What, to be fair, was most of the time.

“So, you…?” Harry trailed off.

“So, I what?”

“You are gay…sir?” The sir came more as an afterthought and it sounded definitive wrong in this context.

“Potter, your unbelievable keen perception ceases never to amaze me,” Snape drawled but an amused expression settled around his lips.

Harry bit unconsciously his bottom lip while he tried to wrap his mind around this new information. And interestingly enough something like wriggling nervousness settled into his stomach. He felt himself blushing and quickly lowered his gaze to the ground.

“Oh my, Potter, makes you this information uncomfortable?” Snape mocked him lightly and Harry couldn´t help thinking if the man was similar infused with alcohol as him. What would explain his, in Harry´s eyes, strange behaviour.

“I hear there´s need to congratulate” The older wizard changed suddenly the topic.

Confused Harry looked up.

“What?”

“Misses Potter, née Weasley is expecting your child, isn´t she?”

“What?...Oh…no, no, it´s…eh, well” Frustrated Harry shook his head harshly and hissed to himself. After he cleared his throat he started all over again. “It´s Mrs Thomas now and it´s Dean´s child”

“Indeed?” Snape peered with a strange look down his crooked nose.

“Yes. We´re divorced for three months now. We weren´t happy. To be honest it was a big mistake to marry so soon after everything that happened. We should´ve waited and maybe we´d seen back then that it wouldn´t work,” Harry babbled and rubbed one hand through his shaggy hair.

“Some things become clearer only over the course of time” Snape stated mystically and regarded Harry still with this strange look.

Harry frowned and noticed that they´d entered a brighter illuminated area which was however neither familiar to him.

“Are you trying to say anything in particular, sir?”

“Maybe. And it´s Severus. School is long behind you and I feel you know enough from me to call me by my first name, Potter” 

“I guess I know a few things,” Harry smiled shyly as he remembered the memories Snape had given him after he found him severely wounded. “But then it´s Harry for you too” He insisted.

“Fine, Harry” Snape glanced on a small, silver pocket watch and frowned. “Will you find your way home from here? I have another…appointment”

“Appointment?” Harry asked pointedly and didn´t care to hide what he thought this appointment would be.

“Not what you think, but yes”

“Hmmm” Harry lifted sceptically an eyebrow. “And no, I have still no idea where I am”

“Will the Leaky Cauldron help you?” Snape appeared to be quite in a hurry now after he´d checked the time.

“Yes, it would. You can just point me the direction. I will find it”

“Oh no, I won´t be to blame for you getting lost again and remembering your talent to get into trouble I think it´s saver to escort you” Snape indicated with a nod of is head for Harry to get hold on his arm and as soon as Harry did he apparated them into the wizards pub in Diagon Alley.

Stumbling a bit Harry let go of Snape´s arm and looked up.

“You could´ve done so as you found me”

“And missing our amusing conversation? Never” Without waiting for a reply Snape disapparated and left Harry behind, wondering about this odd encounter.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

One week later a knock on the front door interrupted the lunch of Ron, Hermione and Harry. All three of them looked at each other. No one expected a visitor, so Harry shrugged and stood up to open.

“Professor!” Harry stepped aside and let Professor McGonagall in.

“Good to see you three” She smiled warmly and took grateful the offered chair and a cup of tea.

After exchanging the usual pleasantries and chatting a bit about what they were doing currently Professor McGonagall came finally around why she came here.

“You´re wondering why I´m here, I guess” Everyone nodded. “Well, it´s simple. The new term starts in three weeks and there are still two open positions. I´m aware that this is a bit short-dated”

“Which positions, Professor?” Harry asked surprisingly eager.

“Well, the first time in three years Defence against the Dark Arts again and I finally give up trying to manage to be headmistress and teach at the same time, so the second position will be Transfigurations”

“Hey, that would be great. You teach in Hogwarts and I take the second Weasley shop in Hogsmeade and with Charlie, Oliver and Neville in Hogwarts too…Blimey, that´s bloody brilliant!” Ron cheered but stopped immediately as he looked to Professor McGonagall.

Harry´s thoughts ran wild. Ron had definitely a point. With Charlie teaching Care for magical Creatures and his husband Oliver teaching Charms it would be kind of family meeting. And of course Neville was family too. And then he would see Snape again. He strange but by now familiar feeling settled in his stomach.

Some of his thoughts had to be visible on his face because Professor McGonagall took the word again.

“So, Harry, you look like you´ve already made a decision in my favour” She smiled lightly.

“To be true, I´d love to come back home”

“Yeah. Me too” Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes. “It was never really home somewhere away from Hogwarts, wasn´t it?”

Harry took gently her hand in his and nodded.

“I´m glad to hear this and I´m sure Professor Snape as well”

“Professor Snape?” Harry spluttered.

“Yes, of course. He was the one who suggested to ask you”

His friends glanced secretly over to Harry. Of course he had told them about this strange meeting with their former Professor and they´d talked a lot of the fact that Snape had revealed himself being gay. A thought that wouldn´t stop rummaging through Harry´s mind and stirred something up in him he was not quite sure what it was.

“And how will we proceed now?” Hermione asked as she noticed how Harry´s thoughts went somewhere else again, like so often the last week.

“I´ll leave your work contracts. Read them and when you agree with everything send them signed back. If you, for whatever reason, not agree with something write a note and what you want to change and I´ll see what I can do” She handed them two identical sets of stacked paper and rose. “During the last two weeks of the holidays staff returns to Hogwarts and we have meetings about administrative things. As you will be new to teaching this year I think it would be good to come as well, also you need to settle into your quarters”

After Professor McGonagall had left the three friends sat a moment in absolute silence. Everyone absorbed in their own thoughts.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

“Harry!”

Harry turned around and nearly stumbled over his own feet as he saw Snape in his full glory, black robes billowing furiously behind him as he rushed over to him.

“Pro…Eh, Severus” Harry noticed the smirk as he corrected the address.

“You´ll come to terms with it now that we´re colleagues” Snape smirked now openly.

“Yeah…I guess, I will. And, thank you. I hear without you Minerva wouldn´t have offered the job”

“At least now it´s for sure that someone qualified teaches these learning resistant little twits” Severus shook his head in a way that said clearly “You will see what I mean”.

“Uhm, thank you?”

“Oh no, don´t. You have no idea what I brought over you”

Harry chuckled and glanced sideways.

“So, I guess you found your way home in the end?” Severus smirked and Harry adopted a rather abashed expression.

“I did…But there is one thing I think about the whole time” He said and halted.

“And what would that be?”

“You said that some things become clearer only over the course of time. What did you mean?”

To Harry´s surprise Snape sighed and buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“You don´t have to answer if you don´t want to”

“Very considerate from you” Snape sneered but his expression changed quickly again to serious. “It´s not that I don´t want to answer you, it´s just that it might take a bit of time to explain it wholly”

“Ah…” Harry tried to say it as if he had at least the slightest idea what Snape talked about but he could say that he failed miserably as Snape laughed again.

“Let´s for the moment just say that I was not unhappy to meet you after all those years”

“Really? I always thought you hate me. Even after our last conversation in the infirmary I was sure that that hadn´t changed”

“Harry, I never hated you. You caused more trouble in my life than I´d care for and I´d lie if I said I liked you back than during your school time but be sure I never hated you”

“And now?” He was not entirely sure why he asked that but it was too late to take it back anyway.

“I still don´t hate you”

“Very funny” Harry scoffed but chuckled as Snape winked.

“I think we will have enough time to find out if we like each other in the end after all. But, shall we? Minerva hates being late”

“I remember that” Harry giggled lowly and more relaxed than he´d ever thought he would be in Snape´s presence they walked together to the staffroom.

 

At the end of the day Harry had an entirely new appreciation for his former Professors and the knowing look Snape gave him let even the last bit of joy over his new job disappear.

“Good gracious!” He sighed exasperated as they sat down in the Great Hall for dinner, what was somewhat strange for not only he sat on the Head table but also without no students there to fill the hall with chatter and laughter. “Is that always that exhausting?”

“Wait until the students are back” Charlie grinned from his right side.

“I don´t know what you want, Harry, it was fascinating to see what all happens behind the actual teaching, wasn´t it?” Hermione beamed. A few heads turned towards her and some pitying looks wavered in Hermione´s direction.

“You will see soon enough that it loses its appeal over the years, Miss Granger” Snape said smoothly and with twitching lips.

Harry knew he stared bluntly but as Snape – no Severus he corrected his mind – had started speaking he couldn´t help but watch him. Had he always smiled that much? Or was it just now? His lips were quite thin but looked unbelievable soft. If they were soft? Would they taste sweet? Probably not. Most likely spicy or like herbs. Or cinnamon. Harry thought it was a light cinnamon scent around Snape mixed with wood and…Blimey what was he thinking? Severus preferred man, ok. But Harry didn´t. He´d been married for Merlin´s sake. It was confusing as hell especially when he thought about their conversation earlier this day. Severus didn´t hate him and he was willing to find out if they liked each other. Wanted he to imply something in particular or…

“Harry!” Charlie nudged him not particularly soft in the side.

Suddenly aware that he was still staring Harry snapped back into reality and felt all eyes on him.

“What? Sorry, my thoughts were somewhere else. And I´m really exhausted. Good night everyone” Hastily he stood up and hurried out of sight. In the safety of his new quarters he locked the door and slid down on it. Blimey what was wrong with his thoughts?

A sharp knock startled him once again out of his reverie. Scrambling into a standing position he opened and looked in Hermione´s worried face.

“You´re all right?”

Harry inhaled to answer but knew not what to say so he blew the air out and turned to flop down on his couch.

“You were staring at him” Hermione joined him. Her gaze nearly as penetrating as Dumbledore´s had been.

“I know…But I don´t know why. Really. I have a strange feeling every time I see him. Not that it was often in the last years”

“Don´t get me wrong but have you ever thought that you and Ginny weren´t happy because you actually didn´t love only her not but don´t like woman in general?”

“Are you implying that I´m gay?” Harry couldn´t help but feel offended.

“Well…What about Cho? You said kissing her was strange…What if it wasn´t because it was your first kiss but because she was a girl? And you and Ginny, you kissed not often and had even less sex. Oh don´t look like that, you said it yourself. Remember?”

Oh yes, he remembered this conversation quite vividly and especially how embarrassing it had been. But Hermione had a point. He was in the past not really fond of kissing and the few times he couldn´t find an excuse (sad as it was) for sleeping with Ginny the sex wasn´t something world changing. Actually he had thought often why people did it anyway except for children.

Hermione must´ve sensed his train of thoughts as her smile became smug.

“Maybe you should explore the male population more or one male in particular. I think he won´t mind”

“What do you mean with that?”

“Oh, I just noticed how he gazed at to you during the whole day, repeatedly…Like every few minutes or so. Though of course he tried to do it subtly” Hermione shrugged. “Good night, Harry”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

During the following days Harry had not enough time for further investigation as the meetings ate most of the day away and in the evening he felt so exhausted that he just collapsed on his bed and slept till the next morning. But the weekend was free and Charlie had asked him if he liked a little Quidditch game, two against two with him, Neville and Oliver.

It was fun and cleared his confused mind and after the match he walked up to Charlie.

“Hey, can I talk with you later?”

Charlie looked surprised but nodded. They arranged to meet in Harry´s quarters after showering and a snack.

 

“So, what is it? You looked quite troubled earlier” Charlie started as soon as Harry had closed the door behind him.

Harry peered reluctant at the other man before he sat down with a sigh.

“How did you know you prefer man?” He blurted and watched how Charlie´s eyes widened in surprise.

“Why would you know?”

“I…” Harry waved helplessly his hands.

“Ok. I never thought girls attractive. To be true boys neither. Mom was worried I would never find someone besides the dragons” Charlie chuckled lowly. “But then I met this guy. About 15 years older and gay as hell. He kissed me and after that I just knew I would never kiss a girl and feel the same. I mean I tried just to be really sure but I was right. And yeah, so I found out”

“Hmmm…I don´t think I can just walk over and kiss him to find out” Harry thought out loud and noticed to late his mistake.

“Go to whom?” Charlie asked eagerly.

Harry blushed furiously and just to distract him from the topic he asked, “Would you kiss me?”

“Would I…? Harry, I´m married!”

“Yeah, sorry” Harry shrugged and slid down in his armchair. How the hell should he find out if he liked kissing men?

“So you like someone here in Hogwarts” It was definitely no question and Charlie had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Oli and I are out. Neville too, as he´s with Hannah. Or do you like someone you can´t have?”

“No…I don´t even know if I like him at all” Harry muttered and made just the next mistake.

“So how many single men do we have?” Charlie thought hard and suddenly his grin dropped. “Severus?”

Harry said nothing but with the new pink tint to his cheeks he hadn´t to say anything.

Speechless Charlie´s expression changed between amusement, pity and disbelief.

“Charlie…I don´t even know if I like men but I know that my experiences with woman were not particular grand” Harry didn´t look at the other man and caught off guard as he sat suddenly on his armrest. In one smooth movement he cupped Harry´s face and dipped down. Their lips met. Harry´s eyes closed on their own will and he knew he would never again kiss a girl. Whatever had missed with Cho and Ginny it was something Charlie was able to offer. Far too soon for Harry´s liking Charlie pulled away and looked expectantly down.

“I…” Harry swallowed and licked over his lips. “Wow”

“I swear, if you ever tell Oliver I will hex you” Charlie muttered but then he grinned. “I take your stammering as approval”

“God, yes…Actually I have to thank Hermione for pointing out that I might prefer men and just haven´t realised yet”

“Hm, and so that you know now, will you go and try your luck with our dearest Potions Master?”

Deflated Harry fell back into his armchair.

“I have no idea”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

The “no idea” transformed under the careful watch of Hermione and occasional additions from Charlie, Oliver and Neville, all of whom knew about the problem after the weekend, into a specific plan. 

But first of all the new school year started and it was surprisingly hard work to teach hormonal adolescents. Even Hermione had to admit that teaching sounded great but doing it differed significantly.

The first weeks were hectically but at the end of September Harry thought he coped quite well. He organised his correcting and marking, with a little help from Hermione-organising-talent-Granger, so that he had even a bit time for himself every evening, except patrol nights of course. Although even patrol nights were not that hard with the marauders map still in his possession.

Except for meals Harry hadn´t seen much from Severus and there it happened only a few times they sat next to each other and had the chance to talk. That was why Harry felt extraordinary nervous as he walked on Friday after his last class down to the dungeons and waited until Severus´ students all had gone. He knocked timidly on the doorframe and poked his head in the room.

“Harry…” Severus said surprised.

“Hi” Harry tried hard not to fidget on his robes while he walked up to the teacher´s desk. Loads of memories, all of them not quite pleasant ones, bubbled up in his mind and briefly distracted him from his actual task.

“What can I do for you?” Severus bent down and picked some stray pieces of parchment up before he straightened and gazed at Harry.

Insecure Harry rubbed the nape of his neck. A tiny voice inside his head laughed at him but a louder voice that had a disturbing resemblance to Hermione´s told him to get his shit together and say something.

“I…Eh…Iwanttoaskifyou´dliketogotoHogsmeadewithmetomorrow” Harry sputtered and hated his traitorous body to blush again.

“I beg your pardon?” Severus furrowed his brows in an amused expression.

Harry rubbed over his face and breathed once deeply in and out.

“I want to ask if you´d like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow” Harry repeated himself and added this time, “We could have a drink in the Three Broomsticks, or whatever you like”

“Are you asking me for a date?”

His slowly normalising pulse sped up again and the colour returned to his cheeks equally as words seemed to simply disappear from his mind. With slightly opened mouth he nodded and shrugged at the same time.

Severus stepped closer and laid his hand softly on Harry´s hot cheek.

“I´d love to”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Their date was rather successful. Harry had never thought to feel so comfortable in Severus´ presence but now he did. It was easy to talk to him at least after the first relaxing drink. It seemed as if Severus had thought a lot about Harry over the years after the war. Anyway he confirmed that he indeed didn´t hate Harry and learned to see him in a different light as Harry did the same with him.

As they returned for dinner to Hogwarts they both showed a smile and simply ignored the whispering students and colleagues.

After the first date they had several others. But they took it slowly. The last two times they had dinner with everything one could think about. But it never happened more than fleeting touches or the occasional slide from thigh against thigh.

As the new term after Christmas holidays started Harry was somewhat frustrated.

“What is it, mate?” Charlie asked worried as he noticed Harry´s morose expression while everyone else laughed. It was Severus birthday and though he liked it usually more private they had coaxed him into a small party in the staffroom.

“We had about ten dates over the last months and never ever happens something more than a friendly handshake. I feel pranked” Harry pouted. “I go to bed”

“Blimey Harry, don´t be silly. Have you talked with Severus about this?”

Gruntingly Harry shook his head.

“Than do it or seize the initiative and stop waiting that he does the first step” Charlie patted his shoulder and walked away.

Harry huffed. He was sure by now that he preferred men or at least one man. He longed to be near Severus. He loved their dates, not that someone misunderstood him there. They had great conversations and all but otherwise Severus was awkwardly reserved.

Seize the initiative…

Harry gazed through the room were Severus stood and chatted animatedly with Professor Vectra.

Fine. Then he would just do the first step before Severus maybe found out that he wasn´t so gay anymore as he wanted Harry to believe.

A little wobbly legged he stalked through the room and without further warning grabbed Severus by the damned high-necked collar and pulled him down. Their lips crashed together. Severus opened surprised his mouth and Harry took at once advantage of it. His tongue slipped easily into wet heat. Severus tasted like the wine he´d sipped the whole evening.

Harry felt dizzy and positively aroused as he finally drew away but just far enough to look into Severus´ face. He saw him swallow and then softened his expression and a tender smile spread over his features. Two strong but delicate and so surprisingly soft hands came up to cup his face.

“I thought you´d never do the first step” Severus whispered and breathed another kiss on Harry´s lips.

Only now Harry got aware that they were nowhere near alone and that it was unnaturally quite in the room. Blushing he cleared his throat and stepped away.

“Oi! Stop smirking like that!” He glared at Severus. And then he took his hand and started walking. “You´re finished with partying now!”

The whole way to Harry´s quarters Severus let Harry drag him through the castle and said no word at all. But just in the room he used the advantage of their height difference and spun Harry around to pin him against the closed door.

“I know you wanted to kiss me already on our first date. And I would´ve never said no but I wanted you to make the first step. I wanted you to be sure about what you want” Severus whispered hoarsely into Harry´s ear and made the younger man shudder.

“Then stop talking already and get undressed” Harry pushed Severus away and unbuttoned his own shirt. He was already split-naked as Severus had only managed to get rid of his robes and jacket.

“Damn this many layers of your clothing” Harry muttered and stepped closer to open the tight slacks Severus wore.

Severus stopped completely to help Harry and stroked meanwhile gently over his arms and back.

As Harry finally succeeded against the many buttons of the wayward clothes he wrapped his arms around Severus lean body and pressed them together. Skin on skin he revelled in the feeling of their bodies entwined. The kiss they shared was full of longing. And the hands that stroked over the foreign revealed skin only fuelled their desire.

Harry moaned softly as Severus parted from his mouth and nibbled instead on his jaw-line and down his throat until he reached his collarbone. Not wanting to waste any time Harry took once again Severus hand and led him into his bedroom. He sat down and while he lay back pulled Severus with him. Their erections brushed against each other. Harry gasped and shuddered with need as he heard Severus stifled moan. He looked in his lovers face and saw how he bit his lip to keep the sounds at bay.

“No” Harry whispered and traced a finger over the thin line of Severus lips. “Don´t stop you. I want to hear every gasp and moan and every word that comes to your mind while we´re making love”

Severus shivered against him and Harry captured his mouth in a sweet reassuring kiss that turned soon in wild exploring. Their hips rocked against each other and left them breathless.

“Harry…” Severus groaned and Harry knew exactly what he meant.  

“Yes, yes. I want you” And Harry, unsure as he was at first months ago when he thought about sex with another man, was sure now that this was what he wanted. He entangled one of his arms from Severus and reached for his nightstand. From the upmost drawer he procured a small jar with lubricant. He watched Severus dipping his index into it and kneeling between his spread legs.

It was slightly embarrassing to lay naked before someone and being scrutinized the way Severus did it.

“Severus” Harry groaned lowly and he snapped out of his reverie.

“I could look at you for hours” He whispered and kissed him. Many little fluttery kisses until Harry smiled against his lips.

A cool finger pressed suddenly at Harry´s puckering hole. He swallowed involuntarily and tried to relax at the foreign touch.

“Say when I shall stop” Severus said seriously, circling his finger around the entrance, smearing lubricant at it.

Harry just nodded as he was not sure if his voice would work right now. His heart raced in a speed he was sure he´d die from a heart attack if it wouldn´t slow down.

His breath hitched as the slender finger that had teased him slowly pressed into him. His first reflex was to clench but then he reminded himself that Severus cock was quite bigger than just this finger and if he wanted him he had to take the preparation first. So he breathed deliberately in and out and relaxed as good as possible. Slowly he felt the intrusion and tried to get used to it.

Severus was ever so gently and after the first moments of unease Harry relaxed. As the second finger joined the first he tensed again but then Severus brushed over a spot in him that made him gasp. His eyes flew open and he saw the satisfied smirk on Severus face. He pushed his fingers again in and stroked over this spot. Harry moaned and with every stroke and push fell more into bliss.

His cock throbbed and he didn´t care if he was prepared enough or not.

“Severus, I want you, please” Harry heard the shameless pleading from his own lips and only a far corner of his mind was embarrassed about it the rest cheered in approval.

“God, you have no idea for how long I want this” Severus rasped and massaged more lubricant over his own cock before he aligned himself with Harry´s ready entrance.

“Come on. Don´t wait. Do it” Harry babbled and moaned loudly as Severus complied. It was different than the fingers. So much more fuller. But also so much better.

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus and pulled him as close as possible. Feeling his hard cock deep in him made his own cock, trapped between their bodies, throb.

Severus groaned and started to rock slowly in and out. But Harry encouraged him to go faster and soon the room was filled with their moans and skin slapping against skin. Severus leant back and gripped Harry´s hip in a bruising grip while the other hand took his cock and pumped it in fast, feverish strokes.

Harry felt how fast his orgasm built up and he had just time to pant “Severus” as it crashed over him and his release spurted eruptive out of him, over his chest and Severus hand. He felt himself clench around Severus.

Severus panted and his grip on Harry´s hip got even firmer as he buried himself as deep as possible into the tight heat and emptied his load with a cry of pleasure into it. Exhausted he sagged against his young lover and relished in the slow and almost languid kiss they shared as the last spikes of their arousal subdued.

“Thank you” Harry whispered as he rubbed soothingly over Severus back.

“For what?”

“For saving me from getting permanently lost. It seems it´s your destiny to keep me save” A low chuckle escaped the young man.

Severus pushed himself up a bit to look in Harry´s eyes.

“Thank you for letting me” He whispered nearly inaudible.

Harry smiled as he pulled Severus close again. He knew he had after years of wrong tracks and detours finally found his way to happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
